The role of the centralized Morphology Core is to assist affiliated Diabetes and Endocrinology Research Center investigators who require morphology-related evaluation of cells and tissues. The resources available through the Morphology Core include light and electron microscopy techniques, such as routine histology, cryotomy, immunohistochemistry, autoradiography and also routine transmission electron microscopy, immunoelectron microscopy and autoradiography. These techniques may be further adapted to suit projects with special requirements. Consultation with principal investigators regarding methods of sampling, fixation and diagnostic service is also offered. Drawing on all these approaches, the Morphology Core offers a complete gross and microscopic diagnostic service to help investigators by adding- where needed- the dimension of morphology to their research protocols.